


The Week as People

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Days of the week, Drabble, Fluff, One Shot, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: Monday is definitely a chronic complainer. Tuesday is that quiet student sitting at the back. Wednesday is the type of person to bring a group of people together. Thursday is the type of person who laughs too loud. Friday is the type of person that everyone wants to be; adored, worshipped, loved. Saturday is the life of the party. Sunday is like a slap to a face





	The Week as People

Monday is definitely a chronic complainer. Everything was out just to annoy them, things were always wrong or not enough, there was never enough of anything. It was obvious in the way the children's glared from under heavy eyelids, feet dragging to show frustration, backs slouched in annoyance. Charles loved it. He was always overly cheery as he wheeled on by, waving with too much enthusiasm and saying everything with a too light and peppy tone. And because he was there headmaster (father figure for many), no one could curse him out. Monday would like it’s coffee black and bitter, but Charles always poured in a tub of sugar and a jug of milk. No negativity here. 

Tuesday is that quiet student sitting at the back, neither the best in the class or the worst. Just floating in the middle of them all. Neither terrible or overly brilliant. The angry-ness of Monday was left behind, and as Charles would enter his class, he’d get a few genuine hellos. A few more hands would be raised in class, neither eager or disinterested to learn the topic. Charles’ always left the least important lessons to Tuesday. If some of the students zoned out during one of his rambling speeches, Charles didn’t mind. Tuesday would always smile back, but wouldn’t say hello.

Wednesday is the type of person to bring a group of people together, the type of person who was needed by everyone. It wasn’t the most exciting type of person, quite often overlooked, but was missed when wasn’t there. Most of the kids would come up and talk to Charles without being prompted, and everyone's thoughts were always that little bit brighter with beginnings of plans for the weekends. Charles always had a half day of lessons on a Wednesday, so it was his favourite day of the week. He had the motivation to finish writing up reports and marking homework. Wednesday was that person who would pick out the quietists in the group and make sure they knew that they were important. Wednesday was a much needed hug.

Thursday is the type of person who laughs too loud, who always tried too hard to fit in and be popular instead of embracing themselves. Some of the students were excited already, ignoring that they still had another day of study to go before the weekend. Other students just treated it like another Wednesday, but it was the busiest day of Charles’ week. He had to get next weeks lessons plans sorted, ensure projects were completed, get everything to run smoothly. Basically, he had a shit ton to do. Everybody was thinking louder today than any other day of the week as they hurried to prepare themselves for the weekend, and it tired Charles out as nobody shut up and more often than not it would result in a mentally paralyzing migraine. Thursday would tell a joke three times in a row, and Charles wanted to punch Thursday in the face. 

Friday is the type of person that everyone wants to be; adored, worshipped, loved. The students went wild on a Friday, and Charles had to push all physical activities onto this day just to get the children calm enough. It was evident that they couldn’t participate in any mental challenges so getting them to run/fly/teleport for a few hours? Fucking perfect. Although Alex was the main activities teacher, it was still a all-hands-on-deck kind of day. Having a house full of children with powers was usually exhausting work, but when they were hyped up for the weekend, it was much more exhausting. Charles quite often had to use his powers to keep the children wrangled together and paying some form of attention, but at least it kept him exercising his powers. Friday would be the type of person to arrange an action packed holiday for the entire group without consulting them first.

Saturday is the life of the party, constantly on the go but never seeming to get tired. Charles relished in his one true day off and would often stay within his private quarters for the majority of it (although the rest of the adults could come and go as they wished, it was really only private against the children). Charles would most likely be found reading on his day off, reading one of those romantic novels, but at least it wasn’t work! On the rarer Saturday, you would find Charles by the chess board, sometimes sitting against his old opponent, sometimes not. But with Saturday also came the busy voices of the children, all chattering away in the back of his mind. They couldn’t help it, Charles knew that, but sometimes he seriously considers why he decided to open a school. Saturday would always make you laugh when needed it the most.

Sunday is the type of person who’s vocabulary considered mainly of “what if”, “but” and “or”. Sunday is like a slap to a face. Sunday was always the quietest day in his head, and Charles was grateful for that, but it was also the day that the students feelings got projected onto him the most, and Charles would be going around his day in a feeling of misplaced anxiety. The students tended to stay within their own rooms or in a corner of the building, and the adults in the buildings would also have a private day to themselves, but Charles still felt them as he got everything ready for the next week of school. Sunday would probably benefit greatly from seeing a therapist.


End file.
